Different applications and services may be used to monitor connectivity. For example, a monitoring service may be used to detect network performance for a service and to determine when a network failure occurs that involves the service. Similarly, a user may check configuration settings. When a connectivity failure does occur, it can be difficult to determine an exact cause of the problem.